There are domain names, such as example.com, that are used to access web sites, among other purposes. These domain names may be registered (acquired by an entity so that entity controls the domain name to the exclusion of others), and certificates may be acquired for them (where a certificate provides evidence that a given domain name has been validated by an authority as being trustworthy).